


Michael Loves Fruit Snacks

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, The good shit, michael mell loves his fruit snacks okay, not just any old fruit snacks though, welch's fruit snacks, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael Mell loves fruit snacks more than he should.





	Michael Loves Fruit Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like fruit snacks but michael does

"Please just leave me to mourn in my chili fries forev-"

"Five minutes." Michael interrupted.

Jeremy looked up at the other boy, who had shot up in his seat upon speaking, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go raid all of the stores in this mall for their fruit snacks. I can hear them calling me, Jer. The fruit snacks need me as much as I need them." Michael spoke with a tone of seriousness, leaving Jeremy with an expression that could only be described as 'wtf are you fucking high'

"What the actual fuck Michael," Jeremy paused, taking in the ridiculousness of the entire situation, "how the hell are you going to go to every store in the mall in five minutes?"

"One word, my dear riend. Magic." With those words, Michael bolted out of the food court off to who-knows-where. Jeremy stared down at his chili fries.

"What is ~~love~~ my life anymore."

 

\--

Michael beamed at his riend, happy that he had finally gotten what he wanted, "Jeremy, that's amazing! We have to test it out- no, we have to celebrate! We have to ingest the bite sized snacks made of all that is holy called fruit snacks!"

   


Jeremy shook his head, "I'm not dealing with that right now. Optic nerve blocking on binches." Michael felt as Jeremy's focus went off of him, as if he was looking right through the Filipino boy. He held his hand right over his heart, crumpling to the ground as Jeremy walked away from Michael and towards Brooke. Michael couldn't believe it. Jeremy had denied his fruit snacks.

\--

"Get out of my way, loser."

Michael got shoved out of the way. He watched Jeremy walk out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes as he scooted against the wall. Jeremy really was over him.

Suddenly there was loud banging on the door, "Hello? Some of us have to pee!"'

Michael panicked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "I'm eating fruit snacks!"

"...Take your time honey." Michael let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would've done if they hadn't believed him.

Tears continued rolling down his face as he reached into his pocket. Michael pulled out a pack of fruit snacks. If he didn't have Jeremy, at least he had fruit snacks. He began shoving fruit snacks into his mouth, savoring the fruity tastes. When he had fruit snacks, life wasn't all that bad.

\--

Michael looked skeptically at Mr. Heere, who had biked over to his house in nothing but his robe and boxers..

"I need you to reach out to him! Jeremy won't listen to me and.. can't blame him. But somebody has to watch his back." Mr. Heere sounded desperate, and for good reason. Michael was really the only one who could reach out to Jeremy.

"That bitch denied my fruit snacks in my face and then left me to eat fruit snacks by myself when I tried to help him. There's no way he's getting my help." Michael huffed. The younger boy then walked inside of his house and slammed the door in the other's face.

"..What?"

\--

Without Michael's help, the squip succeeded in his plan to take over the entire student body. Well, except for Michael. Every time somebody would try to get him to swallow one he would pelt them with fruit snacks.

Maybe Jeremy shouldn't have denied Michael's fruit snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when my sister yells "MICHAEL EATING FRUIT SNACKS BY HIMSELF"


End file.
